


His Death

by TheHeroesWriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroesWriter/pseuds/TheHeroesWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just knows that he isn't dead.<br/>He's alive.<br/>Somewhere.<br/>And He 'll come back</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Death

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very inspired by the 3.09 Arrow scene so I wrote a little something. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> None of the characters mentioned in this 'fic belongs to me.

He died,Felicity.

Ra killed him off.

That painful truth forced a scream to be released of her soft pink brims,her cheeks were wet and her body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around her limbs, probably because she was restless in her sleep. Her heart pounded against her chest. She trembled,both hands weakly raised and rested on her

The same dream over and over again. She could almost see it happening;How Ra finishes Oliver off - stabbing him to death and casually pushing him off the cliff whilst she just stands there.Frozen,and can only be a spectator to this horrifying scene.

What's worse than seeing her love die is the fact that she has to live this dream over and over. The pain of her love dying in front of her doubling for every time repearts itself,ripping her humanity away slowly and viciously, but not for a second did she ever gave up on him. You may tell her he had died,tell her she's crazy for having such faith or even torture her in her dreams to believe such truth but don't ever think for a second her faith for her man will ever waver.

She believes in him.

She knows he will be back.

××

It has been weeks since Oliver's duel with the Head of the Demon Ra and ever since his departure not once has he appeared back at The Foundry.Everyone seems to have lost their fate on him,telling her that Oliver is dead. Ra killed him off. Surely she's broken. She couldn't hold back the tears upon hearing those words of Oliver being dead;she remembered vividly how she felt then.Numb.Broken.Empty.

Literally her heart is just so numb like a horrifying toxin has been placed into her heart and for a moment there she thought her heartbeat ceased.

People always told her that she's the light for Oliver but she thinks they're wrong.

Oliver /is/ the light to her darkness.

It's Oliver who manages to make her feel special.

It's Oliver who makes her feel safe.

It's Oliver who stole whatever pain is inside her.

It's Oliver who makes her happy.

It's Oliver who is her biggest mistake.

And

It's Oliver who holds the key to her heart.

The brilliant IT didn't take it that well either when Laurel makes assumption of Oliver joining the League and hs betrayed us all,saying how this isn't the first time he had betrayed someone. She didn't take that well,though. She ended up punching Laurel so hard in the face and she swore if it wasn't for Roy holding her her heels will definitely be flying to hit The Black Canary.

Felicity hasn't be the girl who likes violence but those words that had escaped Laurel is over the line and unacceptable.

Oliver will never bail on them like this.

Not for a second will she ever believe Oliver will leave them.

What kills her the most is when they wanted to do this funeral for Oliver.

This is honestly the first time she lashed out in front of everyone.

She slams her hand to the metal table so hard that her palm is literally burning due to the contact,but it didn't stop her from exploding though.She exploded at each and everyone of them;asking them as to why they can have so little faith of him being alive and why they seem to have given up on him.

The blonde then ended up leaving the Foundry in tears. She's just so frustrated that everyone had seem to given up on her man.

Felicity hadn't brought up the topic of the funeral ever since and didn't even bother asking if they even did it. Felicity and the team continue to work like usual without the presence of Oliver but even then you know there's tension between Felicity and the others;she's even sure they're starting to think she's crazy at some point.

It's a routine now. Felicity will just do her job and go home immediately. Not even bothering to make many interactions with them mainly due to 2 things;One the fact that they've lost hope on Oliver and Second the fsct that she's still hurting.

Every little minute she spends there in The Foundry is just shredding her poor heart with misery. She built so much memories with Oliver there to an extent that just standing there without his presence kills her.

And well,honestly she didn't go home straight away;she'd drop by to Thea's place once in a while.

Felicity and Thea have both been closer to each other ever since Oliver's "death".

She just thought that she should be there for Thea as she knows the young Queen is going through a hard time lately. Who could blame her though?

Thea is forced to know her fathed had died,watch her mother die in front of her and now she has to know that Oliver had died as well. What's worse is the fact that she had killed Sara.

The team agreed to let Thea remain oblivious of her doings,though figuring Oliver wouldn't want her to know.

There's actually one time when Felicity had found Thea all drunk and lone at Verdant and is forced to half-drag,half-carry her back to her loft.

As for her relationship with Palmer? Well,She did help him with the A.T.O.M suit once in a while but made it really clear to him that they're nothing but friends.Her heart belongs to someone else and no matter how hard he will try to win her heart he can't. Her heart will forever belong only for the man in Green.

××

She tossed and turned but just couldn't find the right position. A lingering haze of sleep sat somewhere at the back of her mind but was too far away to reach, floating in the pool of her memories. She took as deep breaths as she could, but nothing is working. A heavy sigh escapes her brims,feet kicking off the blanket away as she puts on a simple grey hoodie and jeans followed by her pink glasses.

Felicity checked on the clock.

3 a.m it says.

She has only gotten a few hours of sleep but honestly she isn't feeling tired at the moment. Tying her blonde hair to a pony tail she soon exited her apartment to only one place she can think of. Nope,definitely not Ray's nor Thea's. Don't even mention Laurel since it's definitely not where's going.

The Foundry. The place Oliver is always staying in.

The walk to the Foundry took only a while and once she has arrived there she couldn't help but hope. Hope that perhaps when Oliver is there. Waiting for her. And she could embrace him into a tight hug,telling him how much she misses him. Telling him how much she--

Dead silent.No one. No one is there except for her. She's all alone,again.

Felicity couldn't help but approach the mannequin where Oliver's green hoodie is placed and just that sight causes tear to swell on her eyes.

She misses him.

His absence. It just feels so wrong to her.

When? When will he be back?

Her digits slowly caresses the green fabric of her love's suit and that's when all the memories come rushing at him.

The first time they met.

The first time she finds out that he's the vigilant.

The time she decided to join the crusade.

The time he had saved her countless of times.

The time they acted like they're in love to fool Slade.

The time he hold her in his arms.

The time they had their first date together

The time....they had their first kiss.

A single tear slid down from her warm, emerald eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down her cheek. She couldn't help but have a smile filled with pain and happiness form though.

That kiss. How can she ever forget the kiss. The kiss that ended things between her and Oliver yet is one of the best moments in her life.

She also remembered the time she told him she wanted more out of life.

The time he tried saving her from Cooper.

The time she heard of Oliver's conversation with Cupid.

The time they got coffee together at Central City.

The time they bid their last farewell...

The farewell.She's an idiot.A total idiot. He should've told him more than just asking him to kill Ra. She should've made more out of things..she should've used the time properly.

Those words. She'd forever remember them.

'And the second thing'

'That I love you'

He loves her. He said.

This maybe the last I love you she'll ever hear from--No. Felicity. What are you thinking?! Oliver is alive! And he will definitely come back.

She'd wait for him. Days. Months. Years.

She doesn't care

She will wait for him to come back

××  
Author's note: A little something I made! Hopefully y'all gonna like it tho.


End file.
